gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaver Industries
'﻿ tumblr_lxb47hvmFk1qiea3go1_500.jpg ' Motto:'' "Busy Hands or Broken Fingues! Your Choice!" Reaver Industrie s was founded in 1746 by Reaver Venables, who having retired the army set about building a company which would become hopefully a huge manufactoring company making ships and weapons and also spreading British Influence all over the World with their unique and expensive products! Child Workers Reaver Industries is famous for the young age of many of their workers, The young are brought in from orphanages and the streets and so feed in exchange for their labour, most children die at a very young age or those few that make it to adolesence, are soon shot for trying to run away from the factories. The Arms Racer Reaver Industries controls a large amount of the arms industry to the British Royal Guard, exclusive only to the highest of bidders, Reaver Weapons are the best weapons in all of Britain, They also sell and Manufacture Arms and Ammunition to Sweden and Romania as well as Switzerland and Morocco. The Caribbean Exports Reaver industries main exports and trade from the caribbean come in the form of tobacco, tea, sugar and rum, also a huge export is slaves which are transported to London! There main offices are in Port Royal, Kingshead, and Padres Del Fuego. The Reaver Team Spirit Awards! Reaver decided to hand out rewards for the "best" of workers, if you wish to know more about these "rewards"watch the video provided! The War Effort Reaver Industries is pround to announce that they will be doing their bit in the War effort against Russia and providing arms and ammunition to Great Britain as well as fifty new "Reaver" class Frigates! Also one Third of all Reaver Employees have automaticly been enlisted into the army! Now go on! Do your duty! for King and Country we shall prevail, remember i'm still giving out prizes! British War Order *200,000 Clockwork Rifles *300,000 Hand Grenades *4000 RBL Artillery pieces *7000 Regular Workers of Lower class standing *52 Reaver Class Frigates *Final Ammount - 60,000 pounds Main Exports *Tea ~ 90 pounds per ton *Sugar ~ 75 pounds per ton *Slaves ~ 267 pounds per 20 slaves *Rum ~ 34 pounds per ton *Tobacco ~ 89 pounds per ton Main Manufacturing Quoters *Clockwork Rifles ~ 500 pound per a 200 rifles *Clockwork Pistols ~ 200 pounds per a pistols *Flintlock Rifles ~ 500 pounds per 400 rifles *Flintlock Muskets ~ 300 pounds per 600 Muskets *Rifled Breach Loading Artillery ~ 4000 pounds per a battery *''20 cannon *Explosive Grenades ~ 250 pounds per 1000 *44 Gun "Reaver Class" Frigates 15,000 pounds per a ship *Steam Engines ~ Not Available to Public sail (monarchs only) *Steam Trains ~ Contracted for Yorkshire and Derbyshire Coal mines Main British Imports and Exports *Coal ~ 700 pounds per ton *Steel ~ 1200 pounds per ton *Iron ~ 893 pounds per ton *Cattle ~ 670 pounds per 400 livestock (includes Sheep, Pigs and Cows) *Textiles ~ 890 pounds per ton *Gunpowder ~ 1500 pounds per a ton Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO